Selfish Wish
by BlueCapricorn
Summary: Is his wish really selfish? He only wanted to feel that warmth again. Was it really a selfish wish that cannot be granted? "Why stars... tell me if my wish to feel that warmth again really selfish?" What thoughts are going through Lambo while he's seeing the stars when everyone else ignores him. Kid!Lambo centric one-shot. During the "Curse of the Rainbow" Arc and Stands Alone.


Hello there! This is BlueCapricorn. I would like to thank you for reading this story.

This is a one-shot about Lambo as you know. This takes place during the "Curse of the Rainbow" Arc when Tsuna stayed in Yamamoto's house since he doesn't want to be near his father. In almost in the whole arc, I only see a glimpse of him. This idea occur to me while listening to "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. Weird I know. Anyway this stands totally alone apart from my stories.

This is the first time I do an one-shot and I did this less than two hours so sorry for the grammar mistakes. Please Enjoy this one-shot. I was crying while doing this since I had to imagine a pain Lambo who is crying but not in his usual crying we all see in the series.

* * *

**Selfish Wish**

**Summary: Is his wish really selfish? He only wanted to feel that warmth again. Was it really a selfish wish that cannot be granted? "Why stars… tell me if my wish to feel that same warmth again really selfish?" Kid!Lambo centric one-shot.**

The night is fill with stars tonight, is what little Lambo notices as he's in the roof gazing at the stars while Papa Sawada, Mama Sawada and others are indoors in the living room from what he can hear in his perched having a good time. While he's out in the warm night watching the stars no one comments on the whereabouts of the Bovino child. The only thing he can hear is laughter and whoops of joy from them while he's alone looking at the stars. Just like back home in the Bovino Mansion. _He's left out and this isn't the first time_.

The Tako-head, Baseball Brain, and No-Good Tsuna, his brothers, are sleeping over in Baseball Brain's home. From what he heard, they are having a sleepover but the Bovino toddle knows better. He once felt the tight tension between Papa Sawada and Tsuna in one breakfast morning. The Bovino child is no fool like the others think. He also knows that there's trouble since the sensation of dilemma prickles his skin in an irritating way. Once again, _he's left out and this isn't the first time._

He fears for his brothers, especially since all of the sudden people they have fought in the past or fought beside have been appearing once again. Despite only being a child, he knows this only happened when danger bigger than his brothers can handle is near. Not only that but he keeps hearing the words "Arcobaleno", "curse", "battle", "eliminate", and other similar words over and over again just like in the other side of the Bazooka affect when they battled the white hair person with white wings known as Byakuran. He fears for his brothers yet no one ask for his opinion. _He's left out and this isn't the first time._

Big round emerald eyes with tears in the corner look up the stars while the Bovino's costume white cow-tail sways lazily to left and right. Despite being a child, Lambo knows he shouldn't interrupt the grown-ups with negative feelings. Yet, that itching feeling pricking in his skin is starting to get on his nerves. He wants to yell, scream, or throw a tantrum because his brothers will be thrown once again in danger and nobody will tell him the danger of the situation. He's bottle up all these feelings of fear that lay heavy in his heart but he has to pretend he's alright because nobody will ask him what's wrong. The only thing he can do is to wait until his brothers come back while waiting up in the roof looking at the night sky. _He's left out and this isn't the first time_.

He wants his brother Tsuna to come back and make that irritating itch to leave his skin alone. He wants to feel that warmth again, warmth that tells that everything will be okay and that he's cared for. As he gazes at the stars he remembers that same warmth he felt when he used the second first time he used the Purple Bazooka before he came to Japan. He may have been nothing more than four years old at that time in the Bovino Home. He remembers that day clear as the sky and the one of the few main reasons on why he keeps using the Bazooka.

After the pink smoke clears on his second try on the Bazooka, his teary eyes gaze around the area on what he now knows as the roof of the school his brother goes to now, Namimori Jr. High. After inspecting on what's around him his gaze went in front of him to gaze upon the adults standing there. They were calling themselves his family, his brothers, the Vongola Famiglia. The young child is confused at first. The Bovino is his Famiglia not the Vongola. While being confused, the Don in whom he later knows is his brother Tsuna picks him up. At first the Bovino child struggles against this. The Don is a stranger to him and he hates being carried by strangers since the only thing they ever done to him was hurt him. The struggles more until a strong warmth holds him protectively against a strong beating heart. The only strong beating heart he has ever known was from his Bovino Boss and that's only when in private in his study room for only a few moments. So why this stranger who calls himself his brother hugging him in the open? Was it alright for a Don to hug a child like him?

A gentle hand wipes the tears from his face. Only then the child dares himself to look at the face of the Don, the one who calls himself his brother. Warm gentle brown eyes meet his child green eyes. Never before has he seen such warm brown like chocolate looking at him. The only he's seen such warm gaze is from his Boss, but once again only in private and they were green like his. The other adults around the don keep saying words (while two were shouting) he barely understands since that time he only knows little Japanese. The only words he could identify were "Vongola", "let's play", "find", "Hitman Reborn", and the word "Japan" many times. Were they inviting to play with him? Was the game finding this "Reborn" person? The child Bovino had no exact idea, the only thing he knew is that Japan is far away from Italy. The only thing he could at that time is nod at the invitation to play to find this _'Reborn'_ person.

Before he could say anymore to the adults that are inviting him to play, a pink smoke once again fill his vision and he's back at home. The pink disappears along with the warmth that made him safe other than the Bovino Boss. The child sits at the same spot before being hit by the Bazooka. Takes him awhile since the warmth left a cold feeling but at the same time made his skin tingle. That's when the Bovino child stands up with a surprise determination for someone of his age. He'll find this "Reborn" person that will lead him to his brothers, so that he is with that Don that gives of the warmth feeling. He once again wants to feel safe.

A hiccup leaves the Bovino child when he comes back to reality. He feels cold despite the warm air that the night gives. Tears trail down his cheeks while the looks up the stars. He wants that warmth again now than ever at the moment. The itch won't leave and his tiny child heart is heavy with sadness. He knows people call him a crybaby, weak, and most of all selfish. So he ponders, is his wishing for that same warmth from his brother gives is _selfish_? Is his wish really selfish? He only wanted to feel that warmth again. Was it really a selfish wish that cannot be granted?

"Why stars… tell me if my wish to feel that warmth again really selfish?" He asks the stars of the night, waiting to give him a sign. None comes. While his answer went unanswered, more tears come pouring out. He knows better to go to anyone with his tears this time since danger is near. While tears pour out for that warmth of his brother to come back to the house, the Bovino child will sit outside every night waiting, waiting for his brother, waiting to feel the warmth, and waiting to feel that he's safe once again. He'll wait while looking at the stars while everyone else is being happy or away.

_Once again, he's left out and this isn't the first time_.

* * *

Please Review!

Once again I'll say this. I was crying when making this. No Joke.


End file.
